Ghoul School Reunion
by shadow101202
Summary: Ten years later the girls from that old schoolhouse gather together with their former physical education teachers. But does one, Shaggy, still have a final lesson to teach them. ShaggyXEach Ghoul School Girl.
1. The Reunion

I'm experimenting with a "choose your own adventure" model. I've read a couple stories that use that format, but I've never done one myself. So read this chapter, and then decide who Shaggy should go with. You can always look at the other ending(s) afterwards.

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics(Formerly DarkAngel048)

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

The Reunion

"Like, I can't believe it's been ten years already Scoob," the ageless great dane woofed as he stuck his head out the window to catch some air. Shaggy and him were on their way to a decade reunion of the Ghoul School.

"Driving this old thing, like, really brings back the memories, man," Scooby stuck his head back in to agree,

"Reah, Rhaggy, rysteries!" Shaggy shook his head.

"Like, oh no you don't, there aren't gonna be any mysteries here, like except for what's in the food, man," Scooby laughed. Looking out the window, they both could see that they were fast approaching the school where they had been temporarily employed as physical education teachers. Parking the mystery machine on the side of the moat that was closest to the road, Scooby and Shaggy climbed out to walk up to the door of the school building. "Like it hasn't aged a day since we left, man," ringing the doorbell they heard the bone chilling scream that was the tone set for the entrance. "Zoinks!" Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms as the pooch's legs shook in fear. The door creaked open to reveal the sounds of excited voices coming from the parlor. Wandering into the room, Scoob set Shaggy down only to have him jump back into his arms when Matches the dragon roared and blew his hot flame in their direction. He was much larger now, taking up half the room. _Like, I thought the ceiling's had been raised. _Madame chuckled to herself as she greeted the boys.

"My, you two manage to still look so young, I don't know how you do it. Oh well, life holds many secrets. I made sure to make plenty of food, so help yourselves," as Scooby made his way over to the table to sniff out something good Shaggy looked around.

"Like, are the girls here yet?" Madame smiled.

"They just flew in about an hour ago and went up to their rooms to spruce up for the party, their fathers couldn't be here this evening, unfortunately," Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief. _Like, definitely fortunately. _A howl from upstairs notified everyone in the house that the girls were coming down. Shaggy piled up a plate as the girls made their entrance. _Like, boy they've grown, man. _Each of them was so different then he had remembered them. They had blossomed into women. Even little Tanis had grown into a startling Mummette. Shaggy quickly realized that it wasn't the food that was making him drool. _Like, stop that Shaggy! They __**were **__your students after all. Like, get a grip, man. _But what Shaggy didn't know is that the girls had a little something different in mind...

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	2. Ending 1 Room Service

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics(Formerly DarkAngel048)

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Room Service

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXFemale Sex**

* * *

"Shaggy, darling, vhy don't you come over here and give us a kiss, hmm?" Sibella batted her long eyelashes at the twiggy young man. Shaggy swallowed what food he had managed to place in his mouth. _Like, an invitation like that sure isn't helping the situation, man. _Shaggy laughed it off by saying,

"Ahahaha, good one Sibella, but I think I'll pass," the tawny vampire woman sulked with a pout, but continued on with the conversation.

"Come on nov, I von't vite... much," the other girls giggled at the small joke. Shaggy also laughed, but it was more of a nervous titter. He examined her in detail now, looking at her body, paying attention to her clothing, it was as if his senses were blocking out the other beings in the room and focusing in on her. She was tall and slender, almost as tall as him, her hair made up for the difference. Her bright red, sequined dress sparkled in the candle light accentuate her luscious curves. Time and her parents genes had been good to her, guiding Sibella into a prosperous adulthood. Those bright fangs flashed a grin that was both charming and irresistible, she liked to use it often also. Talking with the girls she had not seen in so long brought out the girlish allure of youth that made Shaggy feel as though the years were catching up with him.

Looking down at his plate, Shaggy realized that he had torn through his first plate of strange, not quite expired food. _Yuck. _Shaggy made a face as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but even that was slightly unappealing as it came out of the tap in a lumpy brown texture. _Like, double yuck, man. _He felt a dainty hand pat his shoulder, jumping, Shaggy looked over his shoulder to find Sibella's grinning face staring back at him. Slinking one of her hands over his shoulder while the other moved to wrap around and meet it's partner in the middle of his chest, Sibella placed her bony chin on his equally bony shoulder.

"Did you vind enough good vood to eat, Shaggy? I vouldn't vant you to vade avay to nothing," she tenderly ran her fingers over his torso while she rubbed the front of her body into his back.

"Ahahaha, like, Sibella," he pulled away from her and backed up against the nearby wall, "we really, like, shouldn't be in here... alone. Like, someone might get, like, the wrong idea, man," Sibella's eyes turned a darker hue as the girlish charm was lost in the deep desire and seductiveness she exuded while walking towards him. Placing a hand on his cheek she caressed it lightly,

"And vho vould get the vrong idea, Shaggy? It certainly vouldn't ve me, nov vould it?" she temptingly swayed her body towards him until she was mere inches away from his face. There breathes intermingled until they became one, in synchronization with each other. Footsteps coming from the parlor toward the kitchen broke the intimate spell. On impulse, Shaggy pulled Sibella with him into the nearby dumbwaiter and closed the door shut.

"Hmm, I thought they came in here... Oh well, I'll just serve up some more hors d'oeuvres while I'm here," once Madame had left, Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief. Sibella giggled, she was sitting in his lap in the tight, confined space.

"Vhile ve are here, vhy don't ve offer some room service to the guests upstairs, hmm?" Shaggy swallowed at their close proximity. _Like, what guests, man? _Sibella began to pull on the chords that moved the dumbwaiter, Shaggy took over after a moment, he didn't want to be rude to a lady, after all. When they were at the appropriate floor level, Sibella exited first, shortly followed by her shaggy companion. "Virst stop, love, live, and lady's lingerie," she raised the edge of her dress slightly to reveal the top of her lacy leggings and the beginning of her lacy underwear. Blushing, Shaggy tried to get her to pull the dress back down to a modest level, which only succeeded in making her want to tease him more. Pulling him along by the hand, she led him to stand in front of the door to her room. Shaggy watched as she reached into her shirt to draw out a skeleton key that looked much too happy for it's own good. Sibella caught him staring at her voluptuous chest,

"My, Mr. Rogers, vhy is it that you are staring at my breast pocket? Does it interest you? It is vhere I keep all my precious belongings," she giggled as she opened the door. Seemingly delighted in his sudden interest of her, she pulled Shaggy into the room and shut the door. Locking it once more she turned her attention to the bed where she laid the key on the nightstand next to it. Shaggy swallowed, _Like, how do I get myself into these things? _She beckoned him to her with on hand on the bed and the other calling him with a motioning finger. When Sibella had him directly in front of her, she pushed her shoulders out of her dress and let it drop to floor to reveal her lacy undergarments. Shaggy could only in stare in disbelief, she was quite stunning, for a vampire, Dracula's daughter at that. Grabbing Shaggy's hand, Sibella placed it on one of her breasts and made him squeeze it, which brought a light gasp from her own mouth. Shaggy tried to pull away, but she drew him into a kiss which made his instincts kick in as he brought his other hand up to fondle both of her breasts, popping them out of their pouches to feel even closer. Shaggy plundered her mouth with his tongue, exploring every crease and sharp canine. Pinning her to the bed, Shaggy decided that there was no going back. It was what they both wanted and she was _definitely _what he wanted. He took off his shirt while she fumbled with his belt, managing to take it off before he could get to it. Shaggy kicked off his pants while he removed the last scrap of clothing that stood in his way. Sibella spread her legs wide as she rubbed her clitoris in an inviting manor.

"Like, here goes nothing, man," Sibella giggled at his odd comment.

"You know I haven't exactly been a good girl," she said looking at him with slanted eyes. Shaggy rolled his eyes and began to prod her a bit, but she shooed his hands away. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to her, slamming their cores together as Shaggy slid in easily. Shaggy hissed at the warmth that wrapped around him while inside of her. She moaned at the deep and sudden insertion. "Oh yes, Shaggy, it is exactly hov I vanted it, mmm," she felt him pull out. Sibella whimpered at the loss of contact only to cry out when he swiftly thrust back into her cleft. The night continued on, but neither of the two noticed as they finished their activities from the group reunion.

* * *

"Sibella's such a meanie, she always steals the guys away!" Tanis complained while crossing her chest.

"That's 'cause you're too slow, Tanis," Elsa teased.

"Who's the slow one?" Phantasma questioned as she made a jab at the way Elsa walked.

"Will you three stop it already, we lost this round, but I definitely won't lose next time," Winnie murmured.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	3. Ending 2 A Night To Remember

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics(Formerly DarkAngel048)

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Night To Remember

**Chapter Warnings: Oral Sex, MaleXFemale Sex**

* * *

Shaggy easily identified the shrill laugh of the resident phantom, Phantasma. Smiling at the horrendous guffaw, Shaggy nibbled on one of the appetizers that had managed to, quite literally, crawl onto his plate. Grimacing at the unpleasant flavor that flooded his mouth, Shaggy set the piece of ghastly food back on his plate and left it there. As the get together continued on, Shaggy felt as though he was unnecessary in the group. Everyone seemed to be held captive by Phantasma's spectacular humor and Sibella just encouraged it, Scooby even joined in which made Shaggy feel even more excluded. Wandering away from the crowd, Shaggy meandered up the stairs to see if anything had changed in the old schoolhouse. While admiring a painting, Shaggy took a moment to look away at some sort of noise, but decided it was just the wind. When he turned back to look at the painting once more, he was startled to find that the figure of the woman had been replaced by a posing Phantasma. After Shaggy jumped in surprise, Phantasma giggled, covering her mouth with her hand in an uncharacteristic move of constraint. Popping out of the picture and landing close to Shaggy she smiled,

"Did I _startle _you, Shaggy?" her devious smile was infectious, but Shaggy's own grin was more of a sheepish one.

"Like, gee Phantasma, ya think?" she giggled again, doing something of a flip while holding her stomach in glee.

"So, why'd ya head out early? I didn't even get to say hello yet... Hello," Shaggy swallowed. That last hello had been more sultry than he had been expecting and had caught him off guard. Phantasma circled him a bit before playfully shoving him in the direction of a particular door. "Come on, teach. What do you say we have a private conference and check out my straight A's?" she teased him mercilessly.

"Um, well, like, Phantasma... Like, how can you touch me, you're a ghost, aren't you?" Phantasma rolled her eyes.

"It helps when your mother isn't exactly transparent... but I she'll always just be a regular parent, ya know?" she giggled at her own joke and Shaggy rolled his eyes. Deciding it wouldn't hurt he went over to the room he thought was hers and tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. "Wait just a second Shaggy," Phantasma disappeared through the door, only to reappear when she had unlocked it from the other side, "Come on in... teach," Shaggy felt a little nervous as he entered the room and Phantasma shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Um, like... was that really necessary, man?" Phantasma smiled.

"Well, it is my grades we're talking about, that's definitely... confidential," she slid her hands over his shoulders making him shiver. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll help you relax?" Shaggy did as he was told and rested on the edge of the bed. Sitting on his lap, Phantasma coiled her arms around his neck and brought him into an ethereal kiss. When they broke apart Phantasma softly whispered in his ear,

"Shaggy... Pops says that when I get a little bit older, I won't even be able to touch things, I'll just go through everything... Will you give me an exam that I won't forget?" Shaggy blushed, but couldn't say no to her pleading eyes. Sighing, Shaggy gave a silent nod leaning close to her so that their foreheads touched, a slight shiver seemed to run through the translucent girl. Another kiss was stolen, but this time by the slightly scruffy young man. He tenderly held her body close to his as they fell back onto the bed. Exploring his body, Phantasma made his way down his torso to undo his belt. Shaggy was startled as her nimble fingers moved quickly, the result was his slightly attentive trouser snake that greeted her tender touch. He produced the sound of the hissing as she ran her fingers over the head and down the shaft, pulling it out of it's protective shorts to fondle his balls also. Taking a few deep breathes, Phantasma lowered her mouth over the head, slowly making her way downwards until she had swallowed almost the whole shaft. Moaning into her wet and warm mouth, Shaggy opened his eyes to see himself slithering through her semi-clear head. As she continued to suck on him, Shaggy could tell he wasn't going to last much longer under the pressure he was undergoing.

"L-Like, Phantas-uh!" she seemed to know exactly what he was going to tell her. So, she upped her speed and focused on the head until he blew his load inside her mouth and all over her face. Embarrassed and flustered, Shaggy tried to wipe it off, but she wouldn't let him. Instead she licked swallowed his cum and licked his fingers, coating them with saliva. When she thought they had enough, Phantasma lowered the digits to her own heat. Shaggy licked his lips absent-mindedly as he felt the wetness flowing from her opening. He fingered her swiftly, Phantasma rode his extremities with gusto. Eventually she got tired of the simple length and movement, and so she took it to the next level. Rubbing her opening against his slick appendage, she speared herself onto him. Leaning back slightly, Shaggy held her waist to keep her from falling. He ground into her as she moved up and down. The pleasure proved too much for her as she came easily, her walls tightening around Shaggy, who was not wuite there. Switching places, he pinned her to the bed to ride out her orgasm, the extra squeezing was enough to throw him over the edge.

* * *

"Hov could he ve satisvied vith such a transparent ghoul? Hmph," Sibella commented.

"Well, you aren't so hot yourself, Sibella," the vampiress took quite an offense to Tanis's observation.

"Don't worry Sibella, all of us are pretty cold blooded," Elsa joked. Winnie didn't say anything, but rolled her eyes at the weak attempt at humor.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	4. Ending 3 A 'Howling' Good Time

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A 'Howling' Good Time

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXFemale Sex**

**Pairing: Shaggy RogersX Winnie[The Wolf Man's Daughter]**

"Well, hiya teach!" Winnie greeted Shaggy heartily with a large slap to the back. Shaggy nearly choked on the food he had only half-heartedly begun to chew.

"Like," Shaggy coughed to clear his throat of its obstruction, "hi there yourself, Winnie," Winnie bared her fangs in a large grin. After a few minutes of catching up and chatter, which largely revolved around sports and how the weather always managed to stay so constant over the Ghoul School, Winnie made a suggestion.

"Hey teach, I could show you the weather maker machine up in the spiral tower... if you want," Winnie smiled slightly as a blush spread across her visage. Thankfully for her, it was hidden from view by her thick fur.

"Like, sure... but is it okay if we leave everyone, like, here?" Winnie giggled in a slightly uncharacteristic manner.

"Well of course, where else would we leave them? You're so silly, teach," she gave him another whole hearted slap on the back before grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairway to the second floor. Dropping his hand as they walked side by side, Shaggy looked at her from this different angle and noticed how her chest heaved from her heavy breathing hidden beneath her blue jean overalls. "Something wrong, teach?" the she wolf asked him after noticing his gaze upon her body.

"L-like, no, man! I just noticed your fur has gotten, like, curlier is all," Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck. _Like, that was a stupid thing to say. I'll just make her, like, more self-conscious, man. _Lost in his thoughts, Shaggy didn't stop in time to avoid bumping into Winnie when she had paused to admire a certain framed picture. "Uh, like, sorry," Winnie just rolled her eyes at the clueless man standing behind her. The particular picture in front of them was the picture that Madame had taken after they had won the volleyball tournament. After a few moments of standing there looking at the smiling faces of the group, Winnie pulled the picture away from the wall to reveal a switch. When she flipped it, a hidden set of stairs were revealed. They had been hidden behind an old grandfather clock.

"Here we are," Winnie motioned for him to follow her up the winding staircase.

"Like, wow," Shaggy commented as they entered the staircase and the grandfather clock closed behind them, "I never knew this was here... I guess this is why they, like, call it 'Spiral Tower', right?" Winnie affirmed his guess.

"Madame and I are the only ones who knew about it... until now I guess," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "yeah, the whole staircase actually makes a 360 degree turn," they reached the top of the stairs to exit into an open, empty room. Winnie walked across the room to disappear into the shadows by the window. Although the full moon really illuminated the room through the open, stone window, it left some spaces totally eclipsed. Looking around, Shaggy didn't see a weather machine anywhere.

"Like, Winnie, where's the machine?" there was a pause of silence, and just as Shaggy was about to call out her name once more he heard her speak.

"Sorry teach... I sorta lied to you... there isn't a machine up here. I just wanted to get you alone for myself. Do you forgive me?"

"Like, of course I do... but, like, why did you want me alone, man?" a small laugh seemed to be startled from her at Shaggy's crude use of slang. His question went unanswered until Winnie stepped into the room, the moonlight illuminated her near see through, white cover. Which she promptly dropped to reveal all of her amenities. Swallowing hard, Shaggy could only stare as the blood from his head promptly rushed south. _Like, I guess that's why... _Unsure of what to do, or if he should even move. The moment was broken only by Winnie's voice. Moving her hands to cover her chest, almost as if she were cold, she spoke.

"When she wolves reach adulthood, the full moon means something more to us... It acts as a catalyst of stimuli..." Shaggy was confused.

"Like, it does what?" Winnie came closer to her former physical education teacher.

"Like a bitch... I go into heat," Shaggy blinked twice before looking at her again, as if for the first time. It seemed like all of her fur was standing on end, Winnie's whole body appeared to quiver with need. "I need you... so please, Shaggy," it was such a breathless plea, that Shaggy couldn't refuse it. Quickly removing his clothes, he looked up to find her placing her hands on the wall stretching her body, she tried to reach out and feel him. When he finally came near and rubbed against her underside, she let out a breathy moan and rubbed with him. "Please... I need it so badly," she panted. Shaggy grabbed her hips and carefully slid into her already soaked fissure of pleasure. Winnie's sharp nails scraped down the stone wall creating little sparks that flew from her fingertips. The friction inside of her though, was what was truly driving her wild.

"Nngh, like, Winnie you're-" she was tightening and releasing in a strange interval. Somewhat like she had rehearsed this beforehand, but with the way she was losing herself in her cries as he pounded her against the wall over and over again made him doubt such a thought.

"So close, OH! Come inside me, come inside me!" she was crying out as Shaggy pressed her body firmly against the wall. Somehow he managed to reach his hands between her breasts and the wall to fondle them appropriately. "Don't stop," she begged. _Like, I don't think I could even if I, nngh, wanted to. _They both came in a glorious release as Shaggy's sperm dripped from her to pool on the brick floor below. Winnie had let lose a ravishing howl at her climax, and now Shaggy was a little curious about how they were going to explain such a noise to the others downstairs.

* * *

"Well I'm happy for her... Even though I wish it could have been me," Tanis sighed while rubbing her toe into the carpet.

"Huh, that's pretty nice of ya, Tanis, looks like you're a better friend than I thought," Elsa grinned at the bandaged girl.

"You're so easy to see through, Elsa," Phantasma muttered.

"Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately, darling. You're practically vading avay to nothing!" the other girls chuckled at Sibella's spot on joke.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	5. Ending 4 Quite A 'Shocking' Discovery

Just to clarify my warnings, by 'piercing' I mean someone already has a piercing, not that any piercing takes place during the story.

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Quite A 'Shocking' Discovery

**Chapter Warnings: Electroplay, MaleXFemale Sex, Boobjob, Restraints, Piercing**

**Pairing: Shaggy RogersXElsa[Frankenstien's Monster's Daughter]**

There was no mistaking the towering height of Elsa Frankenstein, her long green dress and platform shoes did nothing to shorten her appearance. Shaggy smiled as he watched the girls chatter about all sorts of things under the moon. Even for an odd bunch of ghouls like them, Shaggy had always thought that Elsa stood out a bit more than the others. Perhaps it was that clunky clumsiness that drew him to watch her walk. He wanted to make sure that she didn't fall, especially not, since there were so many dangerous objects around. Shaggy curiously stared after Elsa as she walked away from the main room and down a corridor. Looking around, Shaggy could see that no one had paid attention to her sudden disappearance. _Like... maybe I should make sure she's okay, man. _Shaggy concluded to himself after she did not return within a reasonable amount of time. Also wandering off in a similar direction as he had seen the mismatched girl go, Shaggy noticed that at the end of the long hall was a door that seemed different than the others around him. It was larger and heavier, but after a good shove it opened, although not without a resounding creak that was sure to notify the residents that someone was departing down the stairs into a gloomy basement. Stepping into the unknown of the stairwell, the door slammed shut behind Shaggy with a reverberating _crack_. Placing his hands along the walls, Shaggy made his way down into what he could only assume to be a basement. _Like, it sure is dark down here... Did someone, like, forget to pay the electric bill or something, man? _Eventually finding his way down the stairs, Shaggy stumbled into an open space, yet there was still no light.

"Um, like, hello? Elsa?" Shaggy frowned to himself, as he turned around to try and go back up the stairs, a sharp pain was felt through his entire body, with a focal point at the back of his head. The lights came on in speckles spread out across his vision before everything faded back into the darkness.

* * *

Elsa stood over Shaggy's unconscious body. Pulling off her, hand made, night vision goggles, Elsa flipped the lights on and extracted Shaggy from the floor. Gently setting him on the nearby lab table, she removed his baggy khakis and green shirt. With labored breathing, Elsa slowly removed his boxer briefs to reveal what she had been looking forward to. When she reached out to touch him, the member responded healthily, but still the former instructor did not stir.

"Gee, maybe I hit him too hard... Oh well, this outta wake him up," Elsa sighed to herself. It might have been hours before the human regained consciousness, but she couldn't wait that long, not with the storm clouds in optimum position for such a short while. Being as careful as she could muster, Elsa forced her clumsiness away as she slid the thin rod into place, a mere inch inside of the tender urethra. Taping the other two nodes to his chest, Elsa stood back and scrutinized her work. Nodding to herself, she went over to the control panel to ready the activity. Letting out a small chuckle to herself as she flipped the switch that led to the electric charger that normally supplied her life force, a great shock of lightning ran through the room. Shaggy sat up on the table rubbing against the restraints the green inventor had installed on the wooden platform.

"L-l-like, YOWCH!" with tears forming at the edge of his eyes, Shaggy gathered his bearings. When he realized he was naked, Shaggy desperately tried to cross his legs and hide himself. Elsa grinned,

"Glad to see you're awake... you don't have to hide it, since I already know what it looks like and all," Shaggy's cheeks were still aflame as he noticed an unusual sight down below.

"L-like, what is _that_?" Elsa smiled once more. Undressing herself, Shaggy could only stare, although there were many scars that covered her body, where she had been sown together, she was still very voluptuous indeed. Stepping down out of her shoes, seemed to relieve her of some pressure. Grabbing the remote off of the table, she joined Shaggy on the table, rubbing herself up against him in the process.

"This," she gently tugged on the rod to make sure it was still in place, eliciting a small whine from Shaggy in the course of the action, "is a lightning rod of sorts, mmh," Elsa bit her lip as she thrust the metal pin in and out making Shaggy squirm uncontrollably. Sticking something in _that place _was not something he had done before, but the way it moved around at the tip felt like he was coming, but he wasn't, at least not yet. "Just a bit of electroplay, nothing a normal human like you can't handle... probably," flicking the switch once more as she rubbed against his erected cock brought cries from both of them. "The lowest setting," she panted, "how was it?" Shaggy was embarrassed to admit it, but this strange kind of pleasure that came along with borderline pain was somewhat... thrilling. Not that he was a masochist by any means. Changing things up now and again was good too.

"It was, like, different, nnuh," he thrust into the air, trying to get more of her touch on him, but it was to no avail.

"So... eager... heh, naughty teach," removing the pin from his tip, Elsa promptly inserted herself onto his twitching member. For the first time, Shaggy saw the piercing that was in her clitoris. Suddenly the restraints on his arms snapped open and he was free to move his upper body into a better position as she bounced on top of him. Thrusting back into her, teasing her piercing and grabbing her breasts alternately really got them going before their steam whistle blew. Grabbing her hips, Shaggy thrust in harder and faster, he could feel it cumming, his climax was right there. Unfortunately for him, Elsa had other plans. Dismounting him before he could lay the finishing blow, she quickly knelt and bent over to rub her breasts up and down his throbbing shaft. Hitting the electricity button one more time was enough to bring them both over the edge. Shaggy splurted all over Elsa's chest and face, while her female ejaculatory response fluids dribbled off the table to settle in a pool on the floor.

* * *

"Honestly, that vas vuite a shock... get it?" Phantasma giggled at Sibella's crack while Winnie let out a dull groan.

"Really Sibella? Can you stop with these insipid, whimsical jokes?" Tanis being the youngest was sometimes more mature than the others. Sibella humphed as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"What crawled up your ass and died? ... Oh wait," Winnie grinned a full fang smile as she released her insidious offense. While Tanis blushed, Phantasma let out a howler of a cackle along with Sibella's small titter at the comeback.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	6. Ending 5 All Wrapped Up

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

All Wrapped Up

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXFemale Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Female Masturbation, Restraints**

**Pairing: Shaggy RogersXTanis[The Mummy's Daughter]**

The mummified girl known as Tanis was usually quite shy and reserved, timid almost. Shaggy looked on as the conversation continued on without her input. For the most part, it seemed she hadn't changed, just taller... and bustier. Whether she was aware of it or not, Tanis was framing them perfectly, just between her arms which she held clasped in front of her person. Waiting for a break in the chatty dialogue, she politely excused herself from the room. Before Shaggy even knew what he was doing, he had set down his plate to follow her. It was as if something was drawing him in and he could not break off the spell. Following her around a corner, it seemed as if she had disappeared. As he wandered down the hallway, Shaggy thought that he remembered this hall, but before he could fully remember why, a high pitched scream came from the room just ahead to his left.

"Like, Tanis!" without thinking, Shaggy burst into the room to discover a horde of scarab beetles swarming towards the defenseless Tanis. Frozen with fear, Shaggy could only stare as they surrounded the bandaged girl.

"Shaggy! Shaggy, the rope!" Tanis shouted as she pointed at a nearby bandage hanging from the ceiling. Once more, without thinking, Shaggy grabbed the "rope" and swung across the room, just in time to pluck Tanis from the threatening situation. Landing safely a good deal away, Shaggy looked over his shoulder to see if they would come after them now. Fortunately for them, the beetles had scattered to the corners of the room, disappearing through the cracks in the walls.

"Like, whew, that was a close one, huh, Tanis?" Shaggy looked down at the mummy girl who was now clinging to his arm, rubbing her ample breasts up and down his arm as she thanked him.

"You saved me Shaggy, you're such a great and brave person. Just like that time you and Scooby came to rescue us from that horrible spider lady," Shaggy swallowed as she continued to rub most of her body against him.

"Um, uh... like, Tanis, we should really b-be getting back," Tanis stopped and looked up at him while batting her big, beautiful, innocent eyes at him.

"Why? Is something wrong Shaggy?" Shaggy would have replied, but at that very moment the "rope" that Shaggy had been holding, was now holding him! It tugged him away from Tanis and a few others joined it in restraining the young man. A few more showed up to relieve Shaggy of his clothing, but as they began, he also struggled, making things a bit more difficult.

"L-like Tanis, help!" Tanis giggled a bit as a bright blush blossomed over Shaggy's face when the enchanted bandages got close to fully disrobing him.

"I'm sorry Shaggy there really isn't much I can do... Those bandages have a mind of there own... although..." she moved in on the last piece of clothing still clinging to his body, "I will be happy to 'help' you with this little problem," as Tanis removed the undergarments, Shaggy's half raised member popped out for a visit. Licking her lips, Tanis took on almost the whole length in one breath. Shaggy could feel the tightening of her throat as she swallowed around him. Groaning into her mouth, he tried to thrust, but Tanis kept a steady hand on his waist to prevent him from doing so. Humming along steadily, she moaned while rubbing her clit in time with her sucking. Letting go of his slippery penis with a slick _pop_ noise, the bandages lowered him onto the sandy ground, with the top half of his body suspended upwards in a sort of sitting position. Tanis turned around to remove some of the bandages from her hips as she panted and squirmed under Shaggy's watchful gaze. Shaggy watched in astonishment as she pulled a large, vibrating plug from her back door. "Oh! I can feel it opening me up inside... Shaggy I can't wait to feel you, move, inside of me," Shaggy swallowed, his cock was erect and twitching, waiting for Tanis to slide down on him and make good on her alluring promise. Fingering herself up a bit more, she approached him. Holding his cock steady with one hand, Tanis was on her knees, slowly lowering herself down all the way. She tried to take a break after the head had penetrated her, but Shaggy's impatience won out as he thrust all of it in with one go. The post orgasmic look on her face made Shaggy subconsciously lick his lips as he could already hardly stand the tightness of her hole. When she began to ride him, it was clearly not enough, so Shaggy thrust from underneath, to get her soft cries going. As they went on, Tanis fondled one of her breasts, while she rubbed and teased her clitoris with the other hand. It was not long before she was crying out in ecstasy, thanks to her extra help and Shaggy's added pace.

* * *

"It's just because she's the youngest, he probably feels sorry for her, even though she's an ass slut," Winnie muttered under her breath.

"He probably just likes the back door better than the front, hmph," Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly, almost mimicking Sibella perfectly.

"Sounds like a couvle of vreally jealous veaches to me. Vell, at least you do not have sand in your vussies, no?"

"Oh, will you shut up, your jokes aren't even close to funny!" Winnie shouted as she stormed off.

"Hmvh, must ve a case of the cravs," Phantasma had been covering her mouth the whole time, but now let loose with a string of spine chilling cackles and giggles. Elsa sighed,

"I'm surrounded by idiots,"

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	7. Ending 6 Bonus Ending: Garden of Delight

This pairing request is brought to you by: soulripper13

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Garden of Delights

**Chapter Warnings: Beast, ergo, not Bestiality. Two Animals... sort of. Knotting. Vegetable devestation... heh heh.**

**Pairing: Scooby DooXWinnie[The Wolf Man's Daughter]**

* * *

Winnie sighed as she left the den to walk out the door. _All the other girls are throwing themselves at Shaggy, there's no way I'll be able to draw his attention. Sigh... Stupid full moon. _Just taking a step outside, where she could see the moon and bask in its ethereal light, made her feel the power of the monthly heat coming to a head. Cradling her aching body in her arms, Winnie ran through the night, towards the garden that was behind the school. While Winnie could see in the dark, she still managed to trip over a stray, rotten vegetable root. Catching herself with her arms, Winnie mumbled about being so clumsy. As she sat up from her fall, a medium sized object tumbled down from its perch on its parent plant to land on top of the she wolf's head.

"Ouch!" Winnie rubbed her head where the object had come down on her. Looking at the familiar piece of flora, Winnie realized it was an ear of corn, not rotten, just like the time they had found one when Scooby and Shaggy had been here before. _Mmmm, ah. I don't know how much longer I can take of this before I start... humping a tree or something weird like that. _Unclipping the two buttons on her overalls, she quickly did away with her clothes and began to prod herself with her fingers, Winnie hissed in pleasure as two slid in easily. Bucking back against her own hand brought sparks of pleasure here and there, but three or four fingers, heck even her whole fist wouldn't really be able to satisfy her. Winnie than noticed the single ear of corn that lay before her on the ground. Brushing off what little dirt was on it, she rubbed it against herself. _Mmm, the outside is actually not as coarse as I thought it would be, it's actually kind of nice. _Before Winnie even realized what she was doing, the outer corn husk was penetrating her in a wonderful fulfilling sensation. The ear of corn would do, even if it wasn't as amazing as flesh, it was enough to ease the pain of her heat.

* * *

Scooby Doo was a bit bored at this so called "reunion". The only things he had done so far were; get scared by an adolescent dragon, eat some bad tasting food, watch Shaggy get pulled away by the girls when they didn't pay any attention to him, and eat some more of that terrible food, just to see if it was any better the second time around. But... wait just a minute! Scooby's super sniffer was picking up a lingering, tasty aroma. Following his nose, Scooby walked through various parts of the schoolhouse before walking out the back door and into the garden. The delicious smell got stronger as he followed it into the rows of corn. Now he could hear faint noises, almost as if someone were...

"Rwhat's rhat?" Scooby whispered as he crawled forward on his belly to get a closer look at... Winnie, it was definitely Winnie. But what she was doing on all fours was beyond the Great Dane's comprehension. It looked as though the corn was attacking her, she was in trouble! Or so he thought, but laying here watching the erotic scene and inhaling the smell of a bitch's heat had made the thought receptors in his brain dull as Scooby's canine instincts began to take over. Moving forward through the few plants that stood in his way. Winnie appeared startled to notice the dog behind her.

"Sc-Scooby, hah, please, don't look... at me," Winnie panted, but she did not understand that Scooby was not himself. Practically tearing the ear of corn out of her, Scooby swiftly mounted her, thrusting his knot inside of her warm walls. "OH! Scooby, YES! Please do it, more, more! Fuck me like the dog I am, uhn!" his thrusting continued on for a few good minutes before he released his hot sperm to mingle within her. Scooby's large knot had now swelled and took up more space in her tight vice. Thrusting a few more times to assure his dominance, Scooby was able to pull out, leaving his sperm to drip out of her. This made Winnie laugh a bit as she thought of a new "fertilizer".

* * *

"Like, hey, where did Scoob go? And like, where's Winnie?" Shaggy wondered aloud after a bit of the two being gone. The other ghoul girls looked each other and started laughing as they imagined what must have happened.

"Don't vorry Shaggy, I'm sure they just vent vor a valk," Sibella reassured him.

"Oh, like, okay," Shaggy agreed, although he was still confused as to why the girls had laughed at his questions.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


End file.
